


Secrets

by MeganGrace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not super Graphic, POV First Person, Psychopath, Secrets, Serial Killer, You Have Been Warned, but a little, unhinged character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganGrace/pseuds/MeganGrace
Summary: It’s amazing what one will do with the proper motivation.
Kudos: 3





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> March 12, 2020

It’s amazing what one will do with the proper motivation. 

You’d be amazed what one will tell you when you threaten their loved ones. It’s very fun and very interesting. It’s fun to get all of their secrets. Secrets, secrets, secrets. 

I collect them. I collect them all. I love secrets. Secrets are fun. And it’s easier to keep secrets if one of the people are dead. I make sure of that. Can’t go spilling my secrets, can they?

I have lots of secrets. So many that I have them written up. Do you want to hear them? Do you? Do you? I’m sure you do. 

There was this guy I had. A real cryer. He kept complaining. Something about his kids or another. I’m surprised he cares so much about his kids, though, as they aren’t even his. And he knows this! His wife is a cheating liar, but he loves them anyway. He said that they were his because he loved and took care of them. It didn’t matter that they all belonged to someone else. Oh, how many kids did he have? Five. How did he find out they weren’t his? He’s sterile. He’s never been able to have kids. Although his wife didn’t know. Don’t worry, I let her know. She screamed so prettily when I sent his severed head to her house. 

Another secret. I know you want another. There was this girl, and really, she was a little girl. Just because she was 25, she acted like she was eight with all that crying and threatening to call her daddy to save her. Please, what a baby. 

I digress. 

This little girl has a secret. You see, she’s an only child. But that’s her fault. Every time mommy or daddy tried to replace her, her words not mine, she’d make sure to take care of that quickly. Can you believe she killed her first sibling when she was only five? A maker of a killer, I tell you what. And she always cried, demanding a new sibling. She said it was an act to diverge suspicions from her. But I know what it was. She enjoyed the thrill of the kill. I understand. I can relate. Her parents found out when they got a note that was stapled to her chest that I left for them. You can imagine the pain they suffered. Their only child, a murderer. They had lost more kids to her than to me. 

Another? You want another. Well, alright, but this is the last one, got it?

This last one is, well, mine. I tell you because I’m kind. I don’t mind sharing. I’m not scared of what you will find. 

You must think I’m sick to have done all of these things. You might be searching for something in my past that must have made me this way. That isn’t the case. You won’t find anything that made me the way I am. I’m sure I’m a psychopath or something or another as I feel no sympathy for the things I do. I don’t have feelings. Only the thrill of the kill. Yet, I was an outstanding kid. I never disobeyed, I was a straight A student, and was liked by everyone. 

Then why do I do what I do? Well, my parents taught me, of course.

I’ve shared so many secrets with you tonight. You might think you are safe, as you are reading this far away from me, but remember, it’s easier to keep a secret if one of the people is dead. 


End file.
